Beauty of a New Life
by silkfeathers
Summary: What happens when Otani and Koizumi make a huge mistake that will alter their life forever. Is this new thing a blessing or a curse? And will the "All Hanshin Kyojin" group make it through or finally break apart?
1. Otani's Birthday

I couldn't believe I was doing this…I looked at the clock as Nobu-chan finished the last touches of make-up on my eyes. It was 5:45. There were only fifteen more minutes until Otani came back to his apartment from school.

"Ah, geez Risa, hold still." Nobu said frustrated because that was the third time I smudged my eyeliner.

"Ehhh…But Nobu-chan, I'm so nervous!"

"Be quiet Risssa!" She hissed, but then smiled and winked, "It's his birthday you got to do something special."

It was Otani's 21st birthday and Nobu suggested that I do something special. So I decided that I would go over to his place and serve him dinner and cake.

But I would give him all of me tonight.

So when I told Nobu this, she demanded that I let her do my make-up and hair. And she really went all out. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My rosy hair was softly curled framing my face with the bangs pinned back. Nobu had lined my eyes black and stained my cheeks pink. My lips were a nude pink color.

Nobu had stepped back and looked me over.

"Wahhh, so beautiful Koizumi!"

"Thanks Nobu-chan!" I laughed as I hugged her.

"Wait I just need to add a few more things…"

She placed pearl earring into my ears and a pearl necklace around my neck. She sprayed me with perfume; I think it was something with a rose feeling.

"Okay you're all set," Nobu said as she looked me over again, "…Oh but there's one more thing."

"Huh?" I thought. I had dinner ready. I had a small, round birthday cake in the fridge. Nobu had done my hair and make-up. I even had some wine. What else was there?

Nobu took out a small white frilly apron. What did that mean? Were we going to bake something?

"Here," She said holding it towards me, "Go to the bathroom and change into this. And take off _all your clothes._"

_What. What? WHAT?_

"But Nobu-chan! I can't do that!" I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks and ears.

"Oh come on, Risa!" She said pushing me towards the bathroom, "This is Otani's fantasy! Baby told me to tell you about it! He said that Otani mentioned it a few times already."

_Otani wants this? He mentioned something like the Nakao?_

By the time my thoughts were over, Nobu had already pushed me into the bathroom and set the apron in my hands. She stood outside of the door, guarding it.

I looked at the apron. It was so small! I breathed in, I can do this. I took off my dress. But then I realized my whole back would be exposed.

"Urgh! Nobuuu!" I cried, "Can't I keep on my underwear?"

"No way! It'll ruin the whole thing!" She laughed.

So I breathed in again and finally slipped on the apron. It barely covered my parts and I suddenly felt really cold.

"Okay, Risa, I think I better get going." Nobu called, "There's only five more minutes until he arrives!"

"Okay, see you around Nobu!"

"Oh I almost forgot. He has condoms right?"

My blush came back.

"Yeah!" I called back.

"Okay! I'll be with Baby, so call if you guys need anything."

I listened as she picked up her stuff and shut the door. Then I came out of the bathroom and began to light the candles. I was trying hard to control my breathing and not think about what was going to happen. After I set up the table and got out the food. I began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

I could hear the key in the lock and the sound of the door beginning to open.

_Breathe in-out. Breathe in-out._

I could hear him grumble and hang his coat and take off his shoes.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

"Welcome home!" I shouted trying hard to smile and not fall over.

"Oh hi, Koiz-" He said as he looked up and our eyes met.

I stared at him with a big goofy smile and he looked at me as if his eyes were going to fall out and his jaw would break off. Otani looked me over then again and again. His face had turned a deep tomato red. His mouth was wide open.

"Koizumi…Koizu…Koi…"

"Welcome home, Otani!" I shouted again, not knowing what to do. My voice was uneven and unusually loud. He continued on with his stuttering, so I grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the table. I pushed him down onto a seat and there was a long silence.

"So, we're having your favorites today." I began as I put rice into his bowl and served him food. His mouth was still open and the long silence continued.

I tried to put the chopsticks into his hands, but they weren't holding. I even tried to feed him but he was still gaping.

That's when I got kind of ticked.

"Well aren't you going to say something? God I go through all the trouble, just to have you say nothing and look at me with those stupid eyes! At least eat your food!"

Otani closed his mouth and we began to eat our food. But he never took his eyes off me. The long silence continued. After the meal, I began to get up, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Koizumi," He said sternly, "What are you doing?

"Oh well…" I began; my blush was uncontrollable by now, "Since it's your birthday I thought this would be a nice gift and all."

"Yes well," Otani gulped, "I know that, but wha-what are you doing in that?"

"Oh well, Nobu force me to since she heard from Nakao," I mumbled as I played with the lace hem.

"You know, you didn't have to." He said sternly looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I know. But I just thought because it was your birthday and I thought it would make you happy. But all you do is just stare and gape at me. Hmph."

Otani put his hands over mine. He kissed them and smiled at me.

"I am happy. Thank you."

He leaned his head towards mine and softly kissed me. We laughed together.

"So shall we do the cake and wine?" I giggled.

I quickly got up for the cake and wine and set them on the table. When I turned back around Otani's face was burning red. Then I remembered that my whole back was exposed, so I tried to clear my throat when he pulled me down onto his lap.

"It's alright," He whispered into my ear. But it only made my blush worse.

After we ate the cake and drank some wine, there was another long pause. I tried to concentrate on the floor, but then he lifted my chin and passionately kissed me. It was long and full of lust, with tongues crashing and lip biting. He then kissed down my neck. I tried to muffle my moans. When he met my collarbone he began to suck and bite at my skin. It left a dark red mark.

"Ahhh- Otani let's go to the bed."

So he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He never stopped sucking and kissing and licking. We got to the bed and he quickly ripped off the apron and his clothes.

I shut my eyes. I could feel his hands over my breast softly. His mouth going over my nipples. The pleasure was unbearable. My body was a blaze and his touches were flames. His rough skin grazed mine. His big hands felt every inch of my body. I gripped his hair, neck, shoulders, chest, anywhere I could hold onto.

He inched his way down to my slit. I could feel his breath on my clit. He began to lick up and down, with long strokes. Then he teased my clit, almost sending me over. But when Otani stuck his finger inside of me I came. Otani drank all of it and cleaned me up.

Then he came up and softly kissed me. He looked into my eyes and asked,

"Are you sure, Koizumi?"

I kissed him and nodded.

He fumbled with the condom for a bit and then he positioned himself over me. He looked into my eyes and began to insert the tip into me. I dug my nails into his back as he pushed the whole length into me. I could feel him hot and pulsing inside of me. I moaned out with pleasure and pain.

Otani crashed his lips with mine. The kiss was hot and full of lust. It was like he was yearning out for more but was hesitant.

"Ahhh…Koizumi…you feel so tight…"

"Mm- go ahead Otani…you can move it doesn't hurt that much…"

So he began with long, deep strokes. He would take it out all the way to the tip and then push it slowly all the way to the base. Then he began to pick up the pace. With each stroke, it was harder to hold back my voice, so I began to call out his name,

"Atsushi-Atsushi!-Atsushi!"

And with each call, he would grow bolder and faster. His sweaty body pounded mine, until I began to move with him. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling us closer. Until the final moment came where he screamed out,

"I love you, Risa!"

We climaxed together, falling onto each other, and for a brief moment I felt a warm sensation through out my stomach. We stayed connected for a while until Otani removed the condom and tossed it into a near by can. As he climbed back into bed and kissed me, I ran a hand through his hair and his hand through mine.

"I love you too, Atsushi." I said as I cuddled up next to him. He slightly blushed and smiled. We both nodded off to sleep, holding each other.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**so this is my first chapter to my first story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and thought it wasn't too bad. I also hope that you will continue onto the next chapter which I wish to upload in a week. Thanks for reading~  
**


	2. The Test

"…Hello, Nobu?"

"Oh hey, Otani, what's up?"

"Hey Nobu, I've heard you've come back to town."

"Yep! I'm here for a few days, why?"

"Well cause, Koizumi's been sick all morning and she's in the bathroom right now. I was wondering if you could come over and watch her for a bit, since I've got school."

"Sick? She can't be that bad, can she?"

"No, she's really sick. She's been like this since yesterday."

"Well then can't you ditch school for one day?"

"I would but it's a big exam today. So can you come?"

"Yeah I'll be right over."

* * *

"Hello?" Nobu said as she knocked on the front door. She heard a bang and then a crash. Then the door was opened by a pale Koizumi. After quickly opening the door, Koizumi collapsed on the couch.

"Wow, Koizumi! You must be really sick! Do you have a fever?"

Nobu placed her palm against Koizumi's forehead, but it wasn't abnormally hot.

"Uh…Nobu, I feel so awful."

"What's wrong? Did you eat something wrong? Cramps?"

"No. I've been puking since yesterday."

Nobu sat up strait and looked straight into Koizumi's eyes. _Could it be? No, it wouldn't, it couldn't!_

After a few moments, Nobu cleared her throat and began to ask,

"Koizumi, how many times do you normally do it?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"It with Otani."

"Huh? What with Otani?"

"What are you, a kindergartener? I mean sex." Nobu said as she rolled her eyes.

Koizumi's eyes began to bug out. She sat up strait and began to play with her fingers. Nobu stared into Koizumi's avoiding eyes. Koizumi began to blush, returning a bit of color to her face.

"Uhm… I don't know…Mm…Once in a while I guess…Once a week…"

As Nobu sat and thought to herself, Koizumi thought over her little white lie. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. They did do it at least once a week… sometimes more…much more. In fact they did the deed once a night. They began to feel comfortable with each to begin to explore. Otani was beginning to try different positions. So more or less it was a lie.

"You guys do use protection right?" Nobu asked, snapping Koizumi out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Condoms and birth control?"

"…No…just condoms…"

"Hm…."

"Koizumi, I want you to sit down and take deep breaths, okay?"

Nobu pushed Koizumi onto the couch. She grabbed her hands, and gripped them tightly. She tried to keep her eyes locked on Koizumi, but it was difficult.

"…Okay?"

"Okay, please don't freak out, but I think…I think you may be pregnant."

…

….

…..

_What did she just say? Pregnant?_

_What? That can't be there was protection!_

"But…But…But… That can't be true, Nobu-chan! We've always used protection.!"

"Yes, I know," Nobu said as she stroked Koizumi's hair. Koizumi looked like a flustered little child. She was in her pajamas. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were popping out. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"But we don't know for sure! We'll have to take a test!"

"A test? So there might be a chance that I'm not pregnant?"

"Yes, but you have to take a pregnancy test to be sure."

* * *

Nobu had handed Koizumi a little, rectangular box after she got back from the store. Then Nobu had ushered her into the bathroom.

Koizumi slowly looked at the box and opened it. Out came a small stick and a little piece of paper. She began to read it:

_Step One: Pee on the small, blue tab on the end of the test._

So Koizumi sat down and peed. After she finished, she set it on the sink and went back to the instructions.

_Step Two: Wait three minutes until the test has developed._

Koizumi stared at the test, waiting for the seconds to past by. But three minutes began to feel like forever.

_There is no way that I'm pregnant. It can't be. We've always used protection. Otani would never lie to me…But what it I am…What if I am bearing a child? What will happen to my life? Otani's life? My parents? His? Could I support a child? Can I finish school? Will it be a boy or a girl? What will our parents say?_

Koizumi began to ponder until she looked at the clock. Five minutes had gone by. She continued onto the last step.

_Step Three: The results will appear on the white line. If a minus sign appears then you are not pregnant, if a plus sign appears then you are pregnant._

Koizumi shut her eyes tight and stepped over to the sink. She grabbed the test and looked at the white line. It was a…

_**Plus sign.**_

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is really, really late. I'm also sorry that it's short. But I thought it would be good to just stop like this. It really surprised me that people like my first chapter. Thank y'all so much! And I hope you like this chapter too and will continue to read on.  
_


	3. To Decide

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Nobu burst through the unlocked door. She saw Koizumi, pale as a ghost, with the test in her hand. Nobu grabbed it as Koizumi began to cry. She didn't even bother to glance at the test and chucked it aside. Nobu began to stroke Koizumi's hair as they slumped onto the floor.

"Shhh… It'll be alright, Koizumi. It'll be okay."

"How did this happen, Nobu-chan! We've used protection! Always!" Koizumi sobbed. She began to hiccup.

"I know, I know. But you know, Koizumi, condoms can break."

"I knoooooooooow! But what will, I do?"

"…You know Koizumi, that you could always…"

"Always what?"

"…You know, like put it for adoption…or maybe even a have an abortion…"

Koizumi sat up and looked straight into Nobu's eyes. _How could she possibly say that? Put it for adoption? Have an abortion? Never! …But what would happen to Otani and I? It would alter our future greatly! I might even ruin Otani's dream! Would Otani even want to keep the baby? Would he run from me?! And how could I face my family or his?! I bet our parents would be so disappointed…_

As Nobu tried to keep a strong face up, she realized she might've said too much. So she glanced away and then returned to say,

"Never mind that, Koizumi. You have to tell Otani too. It's both of your guys' responsibility to make a decision together."

"What?! How will I tell Otani!? How will I be able to tell anyone at all!?"

"One step at a time, Koizumi. You know you should tell Otani first."

Koizumi was lost for words, so she got up and went back into the bathroom. She splashed water onto her face and then quickly wiped the dripping water away. Koizumi knew that she couldn't run away from this. She had to be strong.

Nobu watched as Koizumi looked into the mirror. She noticed that her face was steady but her eyes looked like they were ready to pop.

"…Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Nobu had called Nakao to tell Otani to meet them in the restaurant they always hung out at. And although Otani tried to refuse because of classes, he was there at the appointed time of 12:30. Koizumi and Nobu sat on one side and Otani and Nakao sat on the other. The group started with small, quiet greetings and ordered a few drinks. None of them had much of an appetite anyways…

"Hey guys, are we just going to sit here and stare each other? Why'd you call me out in the middle of class?" Otani asked as he drank his scooped his smoothie.  
Nakao hit the back of his head,

"Hey Otani! Don't be so rude."

"What?! Whatchu tryin' to act so cool for?" Otani said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Jeez, there was no need to hit me; I was just asking what I'm here for."

"Koizumi, we don't have to do this today." Nobu said quickly.

"…No, it should be as soon as possible."

"Eh? What should be 'as soon as possible'" Otani questioned.

Koizumi tried to look into Otani's eyes, but it was nearly impossible. His eyes were complete ignorance. He had no idea of what was going on or understanding of anything. And yet they were filled with curiosity to learn what was going on. So Koizumi looked away.

"Hey, what's going on, Koizumi?"

_…I better do it now. I can do this. One, two, three!_

"…I'm pregnant…" Koizumi whispered as she played with her fingers on her lap. Not even Nobu could hear her.

"What?"

"…I'm pregnant…" She said a little louder, just enough that Nobu heard.

"What?" Otani asked this time as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Koizumi looked up into his eyes again. _Damn those eyes._ But she gulped and said as plain as day,

"I'm pregnant."

Otani sat and stared at Koizumi, his arm was still extended onto her shoulder. Then he burst out laughing. The rest all fell over.

"Hahahaha! You guys almost got me. Who set you up to this?"

Koizumi eyes furrowed. She was about to hit him when,

"You stupid idiot!" Nakao yelled as he smacked Otani across the forehead, "Why would Koizumi say this was a joke! Jeez, how could you even think this was a joke?!"

"Ow! What the? Wait a minute, Koizumi, this is a joke, right?"

"…No, I'm serious…I'm pregnant, Otani."

As soon as that sentence was said again, Otani froze. It's like his whole being turned into rock. He had dropped his spoon and it began to clatter. They all looked at each other. After five minutes, Nobu yelled,

"Damn it, Otani! This is no time to turn into a statue! Your seed is inside of Koizumi!"

"AH! Nobu don't say tha-"

Just then, Otani got, grabbed Koizumi by the hand, and ran out the door.

* * *

Nobu and Nakao watched as the two ran out the door. Nobu came to sit next to Nakao, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ah, baby, I'm really, really worried about them!"

"Me too…"

"What'll you think will happen to those two?" Nobu squeezed her eyes tight. Nakao followed. They both tried to picture the future. After a few seconds of thought, Nakao broke the silence.

"I don't know, all I know is that they will any decision they make it will completely alter their life. It might even scar them."

"Oh geez! Why did it have to be them?!"

Nakao wrapped an arm around Nobu's shoulder.

"Don't worry though, Nobu-chan, I think they'll make the right decision."

"…Yeah, I do too…"

* * *

They ran together hand in hand until they reached a nearby park. Otani slowed down and walked to a park bench. He glanced over to Koizumi and commanded,

"Sit."

So they sat and looked off into the distance for quite sometime.

"Koizumi…" Otani began, "I-uhm-I er…I'm sorry."

Koizumi's eyes began to water. She could see the brim of tears as she gazed over to him. And then the flood gates broke, and she collapsed onto his shoulder.

"Uwah! Otani! It's! Not! Your! Fault! Stupid!" Koizumi cried in between sobs.

Otani stroked her shaking head, each strand feeling like silk between his fingers. He breathed in the sweet strawberry smell, he was so familiar to. His head felt like a great, huge mess and all he could think about was kissing the slender, creamy neck he could see.

"Koizumi, please calm down."

"I'm-trying-to!"

"Yeah, I know. But we have to figure out what we're going to do. Have you made a decision yet?"

"What decision? Aren't you supposed to make one with me? I mean gosh! It's your baby too!"

"Yeah, but I will support you in any decision you choose."

Koizumi stopped for a second. Her sobs began to slow down and the tears had stopped. She realized that this man really knew how to make her go crazy. After a few moments, she decided to speak her mind.

"I-I don't want an abortion."

"…Good. I don't either."

"And I don't want to put our baby up for adoption."

Otani nodded in agreement.

"…But I don't want to ruin your life, Otani."

"What!? Ruin my life?! How!?"

"You'd have to delay school for a while…And your dream would have to stop."

"That's alright, Koizumi, that's fine with me."

"Are you sure?! And how would you tell your parents?! How would you face them?!"

"We'd face them together… But I don't care, about that right now! All I what to understand is what do we plan on doing with the baby?" He turned his head to her and looked straight at her. His eyes were no longer dense and clueless, but serious. It was like he was trying to pierce right through her soul.

"…I want to keep… I want to keep your baby Otani." Koizumi gulped and glanced away.

In return, Otani turned silent. Risa silently let a few more tears run down her cheeks. She thought, _Maybe he doesn't want to keep the baby…Maybe he doesn't want MY baby…Maybe this is too much for him…_But she wiped away her tears and shouted,

"Ah, Otani! Please tell me what you're thinking. Truly and honestly, please tell me! Don't hold back!"

Otani grasped both of her hands tight with his. He held his eyes in hers and declared,

"…Koizumi, I want to be able to raise this child with you. I told you I would support you in anyway you choose. We'll get through this together. My choice is to keep the baby!"

He kissed her with both their eyes tightly shut. Koizumi smiled,

"It's our choice. Our choice is to keep the baby!"

* * *

So with their decision made, they decide next they must face their parents and begin their new way of life.

* * *

_**Uh hello everyone! I'm sorry this is really really late! But I hope you enjoy! I can't believe so many people have read and reviewed this. I'm really happy that someone out there likes my writing! I hope you all keep reading and continue to like this fanfiction. Oh and the next chapter will be about how Otani and Koizumi tell their family.**_


	4. From His Point of View

Otani lay back on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. As he looked down onto his chest there laid a sleeping Koizumi. Otani couldn't help but to lay and watch her. Her eyes were slightly puffy from all the earlier crying. However her eyelashes were incredibly long. Otani touched her softly with the tip of his fingertips. She brushed her face with her hand, and Otani caught it and held onto it. Her skin was silk and warmth to him. So Otani lay there with Koizumi on his chest and her hand over his heart.

And he thought.

Otani thought about the new life he created.

He felt a knot in his stomach. Even though he would never admit it, Otani knew he was scared. And yet he felt such a great sense of happiness. A child with Koizumi! A son he could teach basketball. Or a girl he could hold on his shoulders. And Koizumi as his wife…He could smile just from thinking it! They would have a small home with a large yard. He would have his job as a teacher and come home everyday. He would kiss Koizumi and hug his children and they would have dinner together. He could just smile from thinking it.

But at the same time he felt so…guilty.

How could he have gotten so carried away in lust? How could he have gotten Koizumi pregnant? And how would he face his parents? Or hers? What if he couldn't finish college? And what about Koizumi? What if she couldn't get her dreams because of this?

Otani began to sweet so he moved around and turned onto his side. He had forgotten that Koizumi had been on his chest so he accidentally knocked her over. Her eyes flashed open as she began to stir.

"Mhm…Otani..? What time is it?"

He didn't respond but just stared into bloodshot, hazel eyes. Koizumi pushed up to his eye level as Otani kept on staring. She was about to say something when Otani wrapped one arm around her and placed his head on her shoulder. So she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

And Otani lay in the nape of her neck and took comfort there. Koizumi's silky hair fanned around his face. Otani's arm lay against her delicate, warm skin. He looked at her neck and saw a fading red mark and knew that she was his. He lay there and listen to her breath. He kissed her softly and felt content and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_Wow so many people have been reading my stories! Thank y'all very much! I hope you guys continue to keep reading and like this chapter. I just wanted to do a small chapter before I get to the big one. I'm sorry guys this chapter is super short. Also I don't think I wrote it that well..Haha. So Spoiler Alert* The next chapter will be about Koizumi and Otani breaking the news to their parents!* I will try to get that chapter out soon...But I am very slow at updating. So wish me luck and thanks again!  
_


	5. The Dinner

It was the day of the dinner. Otani and Koizumi had invited their family over to Otani's apartment for the evening to discuss their 'news'.

A few moments before the dinner, Koizumi was fidgeting with Otani's tie. She looked at tiny beads of sweat began to build up on his forehead. His light brown eyes would flicker up and then quickly down.

"Geez, Otani, you have to stay still."

Otani grumbled a little and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. He shut his eyes tightly. Koizumi gulped softly. With the back of her hand, she felt his forehead and leaned down to look into his eyes. He stared at her for a second, but couldn't take her gaze and had to turn away.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Otani?"

"…Uhm yeah I guess so…"

"What do you mean I guess so?!"

"What-No-I mean I want to but I'm…"

"You're?"

"…I guess...I'm kind of nervous…"

Koizumi giggled a bit and turned away.

"Well just a little bit!"

"It's okay I am too. But that's alright," Koizumi said as she grabbed his hand. "Because I have you. And you have me."

Otani paused a second. Slowly he grinned,

"You're right, Koizumi," He said as he pulled her into a hug, "We can do this."

Just then they heard a knock at the door. It was Koizumi's parents and younger brother, Takuto. Otani and Koizumi greeted them properly and let them in. Then Otani's parents and older sister arrived. They were also greeted and seated. Otani and Koizumi sat at the head of the table together, while Koizumi's family sat to the right of her and Otani's family sat to the left of him. Koizumi and Otani served the food and drinks. There was small talk about weather and sports. There was a lot of food and the dinner went smoothly. As the chatter began to die down, Otani looked over to Koizumi and she nodded in agreement. They knew what was needed to be done.

"Ex-excuse me," Koizumi barely managed to stumble out, "We need t-to say s-something."

Otani fidgeted a little in his seat. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad, Mister and Missus Koizumi, we have something to tell you."

"We-Uh-we…" Otani stuttered, but he can't manage to put the letters into words, "We-we-we-we…"

"Well spit it out, son," His father demands.

"We-we-we-we…"

"Otani tell us already," His mother says slowly.

"We-we-we-we-we…"

"Otani, just quit it!" His sister yells.

"We-"

"WE HAVE SOME BIG NEWS!" Koizumi practically shouts as she steps in. She places a hand over Otani's. He looks over to her silently and she looks back and smiles a bit.

"Which is?" Takuto says.

Otani looks over to Koizumi, and they both get wide eyed. The silence continued. Then Otani inhaled and bit and quietly said while looking down,

"We're having a baby…"

"What?" His mother asked.

"We're having a baby…"

"What?" Koizumi mother asked.

This time Koizumi joined in, they both looked down and silently whispered,

"We're having a baby…"

"Huh?"

"We're having a baby…"

"Koizumi, speak up!" Her parents yelled.

"We're having a baby…"

"Otani this is ridiculous! Just say it already!" his sister shouted.

"Yeah, Koizumi, would you stop kidding around already!" Takuto yelled annoyed.

They both inhaled deeply, with shut eyes, and without looking up they yelled,

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

A deadly, long silence followed that heavy statement. You could feel the weight on their shoulder, but also a heavy aurora. Then there's commotion, utter and chaotic commotion. Otani's mother and sister began ganging up and yelling at him, saying how stupid and crazy he was. Koizumi's mom had begun to hysterically cry. Takuto tried to soothe her cries by stroking her back, as he gave both Otani and Koizumi a deathly glare. Koizumi's father was fighting with Otani's father saying that it was his fault that his daughter was pregnant. Otani and Koizumi tried to sink down to the floor, but there was no escaping the havoc.

"Why don't you get an abortion!?"

"How do you even know that's Otani's child?! Maybe it's some other guy's kid!"

That's when Otani snapped. He slammed the table with his fist and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KOIZUMI! BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN." They all sat down without a sound, Koizumi looked up to him questionably as if silently saying '_what are you doing?!'_

"Yes, I know what I did was stupid and irresponsible, and you guys can blame me all you want. But do not blame Koizumi! She didn't do anything wrong! Yeah we know we're young and foolish but we don't want to kill our child or put it up for adoption, so we're going to keep it! And anything you guys say won't change that! Koizumi and I just wanted our child to be able to be a part of your lives. We just want you guys to accept our decision and one day forgive us. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Otani bowed his head deeply. No one said a word. Koizumi quickly stood up and grasped Otani's hand. She stood staring at them from face to face.

"I just want to say that this isn't all Otani's fault! He shouldn't be blamed for all of this. I should be blamed too! And besides shouldn't we just try to work this out?"

Then Koizumi's father spoke,

"Otani, raise your head, I want to ask you a question…Do you love my daughter?"

"…Y-yes, I do."

"Do you love my daughter?!"

"Yes I love Risa, she's the most important person to me!"

"Good, then are you willing to take responsibility for your actions?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now I don't want you to drop out of school. However I do want you to finish school and you can a get a good job, as soon as possible."

"I agree," Otani's father stepped in, "You should focus on finishing school and getting a job. We will help support you guys for the time being, but I do expect you to pay back your dues."

"Yes, okay, I will do it. Thank you." He said bowing again.

"I want to be able to help to!" Koizumi stated.

"You should finish school and get a job too!" Her mom yelled.

"Yes, Risa, you should at least finish school," Her dad said.

"Well I think we'll leave for tonight, we should all get together again to sort this out more," Otani's mom said. They all got to leave and the house was filled with silence. Koizumi and Otani collapsed onto the floor. Koizumi got up and leaned her head over Otani's. He looked at her questioningly. She leaned in closer their lips barley touching. And then she kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm…What was that for Koizumi?"

"…I love you too, Otani, you're' the most important person to me!'" She said giggling, "You were also very cool tonight."

"Heh-heh- I was, wasn't I? But now I'm really exhausted."

Koizumi leaned in again and they kissed softly this time. That night they slept on the floor happily.

* * *

Hi guys,

It's been a real long while. Sorry about that! I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. I don't think it was my best but it kind of came out like how i wanted. Heh-heheheh, isn't Otani cool:)? Well I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who is still following this story! I appreciate it very much! I think I will make maybe four to five more chapters for this story. I should really start again on my other story...o.o, bye!


End file.
